


Lily Evans Potter will not die so easily (Bonus chapter)

by LillyPotterml



Series: 5+fix it. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyPotterml/pseuds/LillyPotterml
Summary: Bonus part of the LILY EVANS POTTER WILL NOT DIE SO EASILY . Where kitchen pan is used for more than cooking.
Series: 5+fix it. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954510
Kudos: 4





	Lily Evans Potter will not die so easily (Bonus chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. This is a bonus chapter. I was planning on writing and posting the normal one on Halloween but I did not finished it yet. So here is little something for now.

Bonus Where they are saved by pan in from kitchen. Lily hits Voldemort by pan when he attacks James. 

She runs into the kitchen when James is saying:

,, Run I will hold him off "

She grabs the biggest pan they have. It was gift from Petunia. Goes back to hall where James in trying to stall Voldemort and smacks Voldemort on his head. He goes down easily. Then James goes for his vand and Harry while she is standing in shock on top of the Dark lord. James comes back with her vand (she dropped it in the kitchen) Harry and a backpack snd they all run away from house.

Voldemorts wakes with horrible headache and bloody head. Severus tried to woke him up for least an hour but nothing. Severus will doon realise that that was a really terrible idea.


End file.
